1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to snorkeling apparatus and more specifically to a snorkel tube device that collapses for convenient storage.
2. Prior Art
Snorkels are typically of similar size. Their cross section is fairly standard because they must have a large enough air opening for a person to breath with relative ease. Their length is fairly standard because they must extend from the user's mouth to above their head (and consequently above the water line). Snorkels are typically made in two varieties:
1. With a flex elbow primarily used by SCUBA divers. SCUBA divers are generally required to have a snorkel with them for surface swimming in case their air supply runs low. The flex section in a snorkel forces the snorkel out of the way so that it does not interfere with their regulator. PA1 a) Could be easily stored out of the way in a buoyancy compensator pocket; PA1 b) would take up less room while traveling; PA1 c) would allow for more pleasing SCUBA photographs; and PA1 d) generally make diving more pleasurable.
2. With a fixed bent elbow section primarily used by snorkelers. Snorkelers do not need to worry about their snorkel interfering with a regulator. Generally, a fixed bent elbow section makes for a more comfortable snorkel because it does not constantly pull the mouthpiece away from the user's mouth. Fixed bent elbow snorkels cause less jaw fatigue than typical flex elbow snorkels.
SCUBA divers rarely use their snorkel and are often bothered by the snorkel hanging from their mask strap during a dive. Often times during a dive, the snorkel moves and twists due to swimming actions and current. This snorkel movement can be uncomfortable as it twists and pulls the mask strap and hair. Also, for underwater photography, the snorkel can interfere with both the one taking the picture and with the one who's picture is being taken. Moreover, the snorkel can detract from the picture itself if the snorkel is in an awkward position. Many SCUBA divers would prefer to store their snorkel in a pocket of their buoyancy compensator but the snorkel is generally too large.
Many snorkelers and SCUBA divers travel frequently. Many prefer to bring their own equipment but the bulk of the equipment, including their snorkel, is a problem.
There is a general trend to make diving and snorkeling equipment smaller and lighter in order to make traveling easier, diving and snorkeling more pleasurable and for aesthetics. Available on the market today are smaller regulators, masks, buoyancy compensators, gauges and air cylinders.
As previously discussed, snorkels with flex elbows are often used by SCUBA divers but they can cause jaw fatigue due to the flex material's memory which constantly pulls the mouthpiece away from the user's mouth. When the diver is not using the snorkel, the flex section permits the mouthpiece portion of the snorkel to hang somewhat away from the mouth region. Because the snorkel is attached to the mask strap, the snorkel can easily pivot and move which can cause the mouthpiece portion of the snorkel to bump the regulator and the diver's face.
It would be desirable to have a snorkel that could collapse to a significantly smaller size so that it:
Additionally, it would be desirable if this snorkel had a flex elbow that was adjustable without pulling and causing jaw fatigue.
It would also be desirable to have a typical snorkel but with a flex elbow that was adjustable without pulling and causing jaw fatigue and that would allow the user to push the mouthpiece portion farther from the mouth region than traditional flex elbows allow.